Bleach the under forge
by 0cassar
Summary: Some things can never really befor gotten amd the truth come will always come out no matter how long it take to be found but there are some who wish those secrets reamind hidden no matter the coast to make sure it happens but unfortly one little secret comes lose amd Rukia and Echigo amd the gane get mkxed up in another crazzy adventure.


It was a midsummer day there was a small breeze blowing near a cliff was a small forest with a clearing with a small kyo pond and around the entire clearing was surrounded by peach trees and near the cliff was a door and blocking it was a large stone .

In the distance foot steps could be heard coming closer to this clearing standing in the middle of the peaceful little clearing stood a warrior with five Zanpakutos

Behind him stood two figures all in white with white masks with red dots on them they were about to draw there blade when the man spoke.

"Nice try but I have sensed you for a while now but nice Try Yo And Po "Said the man turning towards them the two dropped and kneeled .

Be hind him the large rock came alive and swung a huge Zanpakuto he blocked it with one of his five sword sending the huge golem on its ass "nice try Turk "Said the man .

The rock Golem got up and moved to the side opening up the door to the cliff in side the cliff was a huge room with square shelving each one holding a dusty Zanpakutos .

But only a few feet from the door was a large fire and a anvil and hammer the small flames of the forge were a bright blue "hm it been a long time the fire has gotten small "Said the man .

But then he felt great pain and sadness of hundreds of lost soals lost on the ground around the forge were broken Zanpakutos and there was one on his anvil .

"He when over to the one on his anvil so this is your new resting place so what is your name "Said the man he just stood there in silence "hm so that's your name Muramasa don't worry I'll fix you up this is the last resting place for all Zanpakutos no matter how they died I guess I'm going to be busy for a while" siad the man

But be fore he put the blade down again he stopped and there was again silence "you want to know my name well it's. Hitory Mashima Yanzo "Said Hitory so began his work

But Meanwhile in the soul society stood a dark haired man looking out towards the west at a tiny point of a far off mountain when a young looking girl walked by "hey brother are you alright "Asked. Rukia Kuchiki "hm oh ya I'm fine "Said Byakuya

He turned back to what he was looking at and then turned back to his sister and looked at her and then walked away. Later Rukia meant up with Renji

"Hey Renji have you noticed my brother acting stranger than he normally dose "Asked Rukia drinking A cup of tea "hm ya he has it like he's just starring in to nothing "Said Renji eating a blow of rice

"Do you think we should talk to him"Asked Rukia "no I think we should leave this alone but I have a strange feeling that some long drawn out adventure is about to happen "Said Renji .

The two just looked at each other and Stares to Laugh and they continued to finish there food after they were done they said good bye and left to head back to there squads .

It was about sun set when Rukia say something strange she was a man standing on the wall looking at the setting sun he was dressed in black and red outfit similar to a soul reaper .

"Hey you are you stay were you are "Said Rukia but In a flash he was gone and she gave Chas rafter him after about a minute or two she lost him but she ran into other members of her squad and they returned to report what she was .

Standing on the wall watching the young girl leave he Hitory though to him self "she might be the one to lead me to him but we will see everything in do time I suppose "Said Hitory

Just the Yo and Po showed up "it looked like it went well "Said Hitory "the two just nodded "and it looks like you also got the other thing we Needed "Said Hitory .

As they were running across the the ropes of the buildings when a beautiful woman caught his eye so he decided to spy a little and he over herd her name being called .

"Momo wait up "Said a voice of another woman "she that's your name "Said Hitory she he followed her for a bit and he left flowers out side her room and he left .

Back at the forge with a couple is sack he dumped out they were filled with hallow masks "such a hard process to get them but there the only thing that burns hot enough for what I need and he began

work on the other half of the broken Zanpakutos .

It was about ten a clock when he stopped working and he made a stew and when he was done eating he put on some silly pajamas and when to bed with a plane looks Zanpakuto

This Zanpakuto was his very first one its name only knew by few and it was a very few now most who knew its name were dead now or just disappeared but there wear some who were still around and knew this blade .

Or name is Rikusomu the blade with no meaning the blades name had no means witch is why it looked so simple but this blade was not weak in fact it could destroy entire towns .

Why this Zanpakuto was so special was because it was the last one to be made using now forbidden way which is why the forge is now hidden.

But when it's Master was to awaken it will be no long the last for its master had been awake and is now setting planes into action that were hundreds of years i the planing "tomorrow we will finally bring back the lost arts by finding him"Said Hitory then he fell asleep.


End file.
